


That's My Flag

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: American Flag, Anger, Burns, Disrespect, F/M, Fantasizing, Fire, Flag Desecration, Masochistic Thoughts, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Pining, Pining Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Setting a Flag On Fire, Sexual thoughts, Thoughts of Wishing for Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer gets fed up with a man waving a flag in his face.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	That's My Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Flag Desecration

A man was waving a flag in Lucifer’s face, so enthusiastic with his actions that it was sickening.

“Would you stop that for Dad’s sake?”

That would be a no.

“Right. Okay.”

Lucifer grabbed the flag from him as it made yet another pass by his face..

“Hey, man. That’s my flag!”

He dropped the American flag on the ground.

“Bro, you can’t do that.”

Lucifer began to rummage about for his lighter.

“I assure you I can. And I will.”

_Lighter, Lighter… No, that’s alcohol. What about—? Oh, right. Blindfold from one of the orgies the week before. This? Why do I have so many damned things with me? Oh, look at Lucifer. He’s the walking luggage compartment. He— Ah, righty-ho, here we are._

Chloe was still walking down the street, talking about the case most likely, and she had yet to realize Lucifer wasn’t following her. Perhaps he should…? No, this first.

Lucifer held up his lighter and flicked it on so that a little flame danced out.

“All right, you see this?” he asked.

He dropped it on the flag. The man guffawed and after a few seconds’ delay started trying to put out the fire in a way that somehow wouldn’t involve stepping on. Lucifer had meant to move on, but watching this man fan the flames was too amusing for him not to watch. Lucifer put his hands in his pockets, and stood there, a smile on his face.

_Lucky this is pavement. This idiot would be spreading the fire everywhere._

Lucifer let out a low, amused laugh, and then grinned when a tongue of flame rose high off the flag and licked at his hand.

Hurried footsteps were coming towards him, and he knew who it was.

“Detective!”

“Lucifer, what the hell are you doing?” Chloe asked as she rushed over.

As she started stomping on the flag, using her boot to close the top of the burning red lighter, the harassed man backed into a wall.

Lucifer answered her, “Precisely that, Detective.”

Flames just about out, she stamped her foot down, her face drawn taut in that way it did when Lucifer was sure she was contemplating giving him a good, solid hit, if only out of frustration.

_Who knows? Perhaps I’d enjoy a little biff from her. Couldn’t hurt to try._

“Really?” she asked. “Hell? You set something on fire for a cliché joke?”

A flame re-ignited on the charred, eaten up flag (depressing, really. What a shame.) and Chloe stomped her foot down particularly hard.

A last trail of smoke writhed up from the now-pathetic bit of cloth.

“The joke was purely unintentional.” He gestured towards the man whose face was turning red, though he was still sucking at the small burn on his hand. “You see, I was just showing our friend here what happens if he’s rude and waves flags in people’s faces.”

“Get a life, man.”

Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the arm. “All right. Okay. We’re going.”

“I quite agree. The fun has ended.”

Chloe let out an exasperated noise, a mix between a snort and a growl.

_Go on, Detective. Hit me, please._

_Forget it,_ he told himself.

_Hmm, but she is rather strong… And she has a nice grip… Wouldn’t it be nice if her hands were—?_

He was broken from his reverie as the very woman he wanted in so many ways turned back and said to the man, “I apologize for him. We’ll be on our way. And uh… God bless America!”

“That was terribly awkward,” Lucifer pointed out as they both faced forward and were now walking arm-in-arm.

“Then don’t take arson up as a hobby.”

“Oh, no. I meant”—he adopted a high-pitched attempt at a feminine voice and sugar-coated it with an American accent—“God bless America!”

“Okay, shut up.”

Lucifer grinned down at her as they walked.

“Never. So, to helping our poor, unfortunate victim?”

“Our _dead_ victim.”

“Precisely.”


End file.
